claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Clare
"No. 47 in the Organization, Clare, successor of Teresa's flesh and blood, bearer of Irene's right arm, and the one who carries Ophelia's hopes and soul to hunt the Awakened Being Priscilla." – Clare Clare(クレア) is a female Claymore and the Organization's No. 47 during her generation which was the 150th generation of Claymores. She is the main protagonist of the series. She is the only known Claymore to have taken the flesh and blood of a fellow Claymore rather than that of a Yoma, making her 1/4 Yoma, as opposed to 1/2 human like the other warriors. This was allowed to happen as an experiment to attempt to create a stronger warrior. This experiment was considered a failure, as she was considered weak and was given the last rank of No. 47 in the 150th generation. Despite this, through both her own efforts and the help of others, Clare eventually attained a significant level of power and became one of the first partially Awakened Beings. Clare is also the only person known to have volunteered to undergo the process of becoming a Claymore. 'Etymology' "Clare" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kurea" (クレア, pronounced "ku-re-a"). In the West, "Clare" derives from three sources: the French feminine name "Claire" (derived from the French word for "clear" or "light"), the British-Irish "Clare" derived from the Latin "clarus" ("bright, shining, clear"). And the Irish county Clare (Anglicization of the Irish-Gaelic "an Clár"), meaning "a plain or flat place." According to The Gaelic Etymology of the Languages of Western Europe by Charles Mackay, "claidheamh" can be pronounced "claire," the Scottish Gaelic word for "sword," and more specifically a "claymore" (claidheamh mór). Possibly a homophone for the "Clare" above. 'Appearance' 'Human' As a child, Clare appears thin and frail. She has straight, light brown hair in a long "hime" (princess) style, much like Galatea's, though shorter, and green eyes. Her scarred body reveals abuse from the Yoma that used her as a cover and a toy. 'Claymore' Her hair is cut in a pageboy and is now light blond. As a trainee, she wears it in the same style as when she was a child. When ambushed by a Yoma during her final test, she cuts off 2/3 of her hair to hang out a window as a decoy, (Extra Scene 4). It has remained short ever since. Her eyes are silver and her body scars are gone, except for the stigmata on the front of her torso. Her body appears wispy, disguising her supernatural strength. She is considered to be quite attractive, as commented by both Sid and a knight passing by her at an inn in Rabona. *Height: 170 cm (5 ft 6.92in). *Dominant arm: right. When Clare loses her right arm in a fight with Ophelia, Irene gives her her own arm as a gift so that Clare can use the Quicksword more proficiently. Although Yoki-suppressants are supposed to return a Claymore's eyes to their natural color, Clare's eyes appear brown in the anime, not green, when she takes these pills in Rabona (possibly a directional continuity issue). 'Partially Awakened Form' Clare's eyes turn gold with slit pupils like those of a Yoma and her face and body become distorted and monstrous. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her right arm, while her left becomes large and claw-like. Her Awakened right arm is most likely what Irene's right arm would have looked like if she were to Awaken. 'Personality' Even from childhood, Clare's enormous willpower was apparent when she would persistently follow Teresa despite the dangers. While with Teresa, she was initially mute, but later on was able to speak again. Her determination to kill Priscilla made her take Teresa's flesh and blood into her body and become a Claymore. Ever since she became a Claymore, Clare developed an aloof and cold personality, the opposite of which she was when she was a child. Although she may look composed on the surface, her emotions can break out very easily, such as when she immediately rushed to Rigardo in anger when her companions were killed. Her burning passion is one of the reasons why she wasn't able to master the Quick Sword in her condition and repeatedly risks her life to save others. Because she often lets her emotions get the better of her, Clare will tend to ignore all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. She can also be rather blunt as shown in the first episodes in the anime. Following seeing Raki wounded by Priscilla, Clare became ashamed that she no longer wished to throw her life or her humanity away in order to vanquish Priscilla. Conflicted at the desire to live, Clare's turmoil was only settled by Helen's remarks and she then decided to win to see life ahead with her friends. 'Abilities' Clare started as one of the weakest claymores, having trouble dealing with even regular Yoma. However, as the story progressed her abilities have grown exponentially. After the 7 years of hiding she became able to stand on equal ground with the phantom Miria (who in turn was able to defeat an entire generation of claymores with the exception of No. 1 Alicia and No. 2 Beth). 'Acute Yoki Sensing' *From inheriting Teresa's flesh and blood, Clare has the ability to read the flow of Yoki in opponents and predict their movement. Clare unlocked this when she became a half awakened. This ability has helped Clare to easily slay Yoma and battle Awakened BeingBeing as. *Intelligence: even when she was a trainee Claire was shown to be quite cunning. Like when she was battling her river a l during the final exam she managed to use a stone on the ground to distract her. The best example though would be when she was escaping Ophelia. She faked her death on a cliff to escape and almost succeeded. *'Awakened Limbs' *The awakened limbs were first seen during the Northern Campaign, during the battle of Rigardo. Clare's legs become hock-jointed—a cross between a horse and pterosaur. Her left arm becomes a giant claw, which awakens further into blades sprouting out of scaly, muscular limbs, losing the human - like form of the arm, and her right arm sprouts several blades. Her awakened limbs allow her to move at lightning speed. Clare's awakening stops with Jean dying, as she brings Clare back to normal. Clare's next awakening attempt fails against Priscilla, due to a mental block caused by Jean's death. 'Quicksword' *By releasing all yoki into her sword arm, and controlling the berserking arm through sheer will, Clare attacks at superhuman speed. Irene tries teaching Clare the Quicksword, but soon realizing Clare could never master the technique, Irene cuts off her remaining arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift"Claymore manga chapter 38, and a way for her to master the Quicksword. Clare later learns to control the berserk nature of this sword swinging technique through willpower and reacting to yoki. According to Priscilla Clare's version has the same power as Irene but has a shorter amount of time per usage. 'Rafaela's Fighting Style' *After having absorbed Rafaela's memories, Clare learns the former's fighting style, which involves creating a very faint field of yoki around the body, allowing for extremely precise movements even when reacting to stimuli beyond the field of vision, and also allowing her to fight with the rest of her body with kicks and punchesClaymore Manga Scene 131. 'Windcutter' *Flora's signature move, Windcutter, is similar to the Quicksword in many ways. Like the Quicksword, it attacks at superhuman speed, but is somewhat slower. The Windcutter, however, is superior to the Quicksword in terms of accuracy. During the Seven Year Time-Skip, Clare masters Windcutter in replacement of the Quicksword, as Yoki is required for the use of the technique. With the Windcutter, Clare has managed to survive through the Seven Year-Time Skip and hide successfully from the Organization's purge. The physical improvement and sheer strength gained from mastering the Windcutter made Clare's Quicksword on par with Irene's. 'Yoki Manipulation' *Clare faintly used this to pull Jean back from her awakened state. 'Organization Rating' From Claymore Databook 1 *Yoki: E *Agility: E *Muscular Strength: E *Spirit: D *Perception: C+ *Leadership: E 'Yoki Suppression' *After the Seven Years Time-Skip in Alphonse, Clare, along with the other "Seven Ghosts", has learned to hide one's Yoki aura, while retaining Yoki sensing and fighting ability. 'Voice Change' *Clare has the ability to impersonate a male voice and other types of voices. She only does this once, during her search for Raki in Hanel. 'Biography' 'Early life' Clare's parents were killed by a Yoma impersonating her brother. When the Yoma attempted to rape Clare, an unnamed Claymore killed the Yoma.Claymore manga chapter 3 But another Yoma captured Clare, forcing her to travel with him as a cover and toy. Scars on her body showed the abuse. Clare's suffering shut her down emotionally and she became mute as a result. But still another Claymore would come into her life. 'Time with Teresa' At the village of Teo, Clare is being held by a group of seven Yoma. Teresa arrives and kills all seven. When Clare sees Teresa, she sees the same pain in Teresa's eyes as she herself had endured. Empathizing with Teresa, she tries embracing her, despite Teresa's rejectionsClaymore manga chapter 12Claymore manga chapter 13. Afterward, she follows Teresa through the wilderness. After falling from a cliff, Clare passes out from dehydration and Teresa finally allows her to follow. Teresa somehow correctly guesses Clare's name. After Teresa successfully thwarts an attack by a bandit, Clare manages to regain her ability to speak and explains to Teresa about her feelings. Teresa kills a Yoma at the town of Rokut. She leaves Clare with a couple willing to take her in and raise her. But the Yoma was protecting the town from bandits, who now attack. Teresa returns. When Clare regains consciousness, Teresa has killed most of the bandits, thus marking herself for deathClaymore manga chapter 17. Teresa deserts the Organization—she and Clare go into hiding. Teresa is targeted for death. The Organization sends Priscilla, Irene, Noel and Sophia to decapitate her. Teresa defeats the hit squad. Teresa escapes with Clare, but they are pursued by Priscilla. Priscilla and Teresa fight while Clare looks on. During the battle, Priscilla releases more and more yoki in an effort to best Teresa. Because Priscilla is young and inexperienced, she unintentionally passes the point of no return. Priscilla seems to realize what is happening to her and stops fighting Teresa. She asks that Teresa kill her. Teresa lowers her guard and agrees to kill Priscilla to prevent her from fully awakening. As Teresa readies the killing blow, Priscilla strikes – beheading Teresa. Once Priscilla leaves, Clare takes Teresa's head and searches for a member of the Organization. She finds Rubel and demands Teresa's flesh and blood be put in herClaymore manga chapter 24. 'Employment as a Claymore' Clare joins the Organization to avenge Teresa and meets Elena, befriending her and relying on her for support during her painful hours of transformation. In her final test, Clare battles with an old rival in a ruined town. Among all of the trainees, Clare is the only one who senses the Yoma. She saves the injured rival, kills the Yoma and obtains the rank of No. 47.Claymore manga extra 4 'Raki' At the village of Doga, Clare saves a young boy, Raki, from a Yoma that had disguised itself as the boy's older brother. Later, she rescues him from the desert and deposits him at an inn in EgonClaymore manga chapter 1Claymore manga chapter 3 Raki recovers and leaves the inn, searching for Clare. Instead, he happens upon what appears to be another Claymore, but is actually a Yoma disguised as one. Clare appears and rescues Raki before the Yoma can kill him. After guessing that Raki was exiled from Doga, she lets him follow her as her cook (however, she actually lets him follow her because he reminds her of Teresa). 'Traveling with Raki' Rubel gives Clare the Black Card of Elena. Clare reveals to Raki the Black Card system when one cannot control awakening. She kills Elena on Mount Shire, despite Raki's protestsClaymore manga chapter 4. While on a mission to Rabona, Clare is forced to hide her identity with yoki-suppressant medicine. She arranges with Father Vincent, who requested a Claymore, to care for Raki if she dies. The Yoma attacks Clare in the cathedral. She is unconscious for two days. When she recovers, she finds and kills the YomaClaymore manga chapter 11. She was about to awaken after using to much of her Yoki against the Yoma, but thanks to Raki's efforts, she somehow retained her human consciousness and did not awaken. 'Awakened Being Hunts' Clare disobeys orders regarding an Awakened Being Hunting Party in Toriro. The party leader, Miria, threatens to complain to the Organization. But Clare is sent yet on another party, against a more dangerous Awakened BeingClaymore manga chapter 25. The Paburo Hunting Party is also lead by Miria, plus Deneve and Helen. Helen repeatedly taunts Clare about her low ranking. Later, when the party actually meets the Awakened Being, Miria realizes the Organization had misinformed them about the Being's power. All four Claymore go down, but Clare somehow gets up, despite her injuries. Miria gets up and helps Clare kill the Awakened Being, with Clare removing five of its six armsClaymore manga chapter 26. Miria now trusts her new friends and reveals her mistrust of the Organization. The four swear an oath of friendship and promise to meet again. Finally, Miria gives the rest of the group information about the top five ranked Claymores in the Organization – warning them to stay away from the top five, Ophelia in particularClaymore manga chapter 30. 'Fight with Ophelia' Clare joins her third Awakened Being Hunting Party in the town of Gonal. The leader is Ophelia, one of the single-digits that Miria warned about. Ophelia challenges Clare and Raki to a fight. Clare refuses so Ophelia cuts off her legs. Ophelia toys with Raki while Clare reattaches her legs. When the Awakened Being appears, Clare and Raki escape while Ophelia fights the being. Clare orders Raki to leave, promising to meet again. She flees alone, but Ophelia catches up. Ophelia slices off Clare's arm and Clare escapes by falling off a cliff. Ophelia follows and destroys the severed arm. She then cuts off Clare's left hand. After losing her left hand, Clare is helplessClaymore manga chapter 36. Irene shows up and disables Ophelia with her "Quicksword." Clare wakes up in a cabin, in Irene's Hidden Valley, where Irene hid since the day of Teresa's death. While recovering, Clare confesses she wants Priscilla's head. Irene decides to train Clare in her Quicksword attack. After realizing that Clare could never master the Quicksword, Irene cuts off her right arm, giving it to Clare as a parting gift. After Clare leaves, she comes across the awakened Ophelia in a forest. They fight until Ophelia realizes her awakening. She challenges Clare, allowing her to use her new move to cut through Ophelia's long body. When Clare reaches the end, Ophelia lets Clare kill herClaymore manga chapter 40. 'Witch's Maw' After a three month time-skip, Clare arrives at the town of Hanel. She is disguised as a man. From her room at the local inn, she sees Jean leading an Awakened Being Hunting Party to Mount Zakol. Later, while Clare speaks with a young girl about a Clare and Teresa statue, a Claymore arrives, Raquel, fatally wounded. Raquel tells Clare that the hunting party has been captured. She begs Clare to help. Clare promises as Raquel dies. She heads to Mount Zakol, site of the Witch's Maw, an abandoned castle, home of Riful of the WestClaymore manga chapter 41. Inside, Riful oversees the torture and awakening of the captured Claymores, done by her consort, Duff. Jean is the sole survivor. After fighting several Yoma, Clare enters the castle. Dauf attacks. She fights Dauf, trying to get past him to save the party. Dauf finally catches her. But Galatea appears. Originally sent to retrieve Clare, Galatea rescues Clare and tries to leave, but Dauf caves in the entrance. Galatea, now forced to fight Dauf, orders Clare to rescue Jean while she holds him offClaymore manga chapter 43Claymore manga chapter 44. In the chamber, Clare finds an almost completely awakened Jean. Despite Jean's pleas to be killed, Clare copies Galatea's yoki manipulation technique and pulls Jean back to her human state. Jean pledges her life to Clare before they return to help Galatea. The three Claymores defeat Dauf at the last moment, but Riful rescues Dauf before his head is taken off. Riful rewards Clare's efforts by telling her where Isley is, before leaving with Dauf. Galatea allows Clare to continue her journey. Clare objects to Jean following her, saying that the debt is already been repaid since Jean's example of willpower made her Quicksword even better. She abandons her search for Raki when Rubel and Rafaela catch them. Rubel informs them of the death of Claymore No. 7 Eva in the land of Alphonse. Clare also learns that Raki has been captured by slave-traders and reluctantly accepts her orders to go northClaymore manga chapter 50. 'The Northern Campaign' Clare is one of the 24 Claymore chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign. In the town of Pieta. Miria puts Clare on Flora's team, along with Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Karla (No. 39)Claymore manga chapter 51. During the first battle, Flora is hesitant to let Clare fight as she suspects Clare to be the weakest one in her group. However, Clare, with Flora's help, saves the entire team from a possessed Karla and eventually kills the Awakened Being. This changes Flora's perception of Clare's power. After the first battle, Flora challenges Clare to a fight in order to determine whose attack was quicker—Flora's Windcutter attack or Clare's Flash Sword. In the end, Flora judges that Clare's attack is quicker, though less accurate. Flora surrenders the title of "Fastest Sword among the Claymores" to Clare. During the second battle, Rigardo critically wounds Jean, causing Clare to forget her orders to protect Flora. Flora is then cut in half by Rigardo. Clare, enraged, awakens parts of her body, while repeatedly saying that she needs more power. Though she kills Rigardo, she loses control and cannot turn back. She begs Helen to kill her before fully awakening. But the critically wounded Jean sacrifices herself to save Clare, fulfilling her vow to serve Clare. Though Clare recovers, she refuses to accept what Jean did and grieves. Clare is one of the Seven Ghosts (Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma), who deserts the Organization after the Northern Campaign. In the anime, when Clare defeated Priscilla, she became merciless but Raki disturbed Clare from beheading the One-Horned monster. Just like in the manga, Jean sacrificed her life to Clare, allowing her to turn back into human form. 'Seven Year Time-Skip' *'Alphonse' Clare hides in the mountains with the Seven Ghosts, where they learn to completely suppress their Yoki aura. During those seven years in the North, each warrior strengthened herself individually and polished her own specialty. Clare's is the Windcutter, since the Quicksword radiates Yoki, giving away one's presence. According to Deneve, Clare trained hardest out of the seven survivors. Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha save Nina's hunting party—including Clarice—from Awakened Beings. Meanwhile, Clare and Yuma reach a deserted town, where they find a slave trade prison. They find clues of Raki being there and having escaped, giving Clare new hope that he is still alive. She requests that she travels south and fights Miria to settle it. In the end, all of the survivors travel south. *'Toulouse' On their way south, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue an Awakened Being Hunting Party fighting Riful of the West, recruiting Claymores for her planClaymore manga chapter 70. Clare remains behind after the other three escape. Pretending to consider Riful's offer to join forces, Clare asks about the status of the Abyssal Ones, and after finding out what she needs, she escapes with the others.Claymore Manga Scene 71 When everyone is safe, Miria questions the hunting party leader, Audrey, and learns that Galatea and Rafaela are no longer with the Organization. The Ghosts proceed south. Upon reaching Rabona, they fight and defeat Agatha. Clare is the first one to reveal herself and uses the Windcutter to cripple and, with the help of her comrades, eventually destroy the former No. 2. During the battle, Clare re-encounters Galatea. Afterward, Clare learns from Sid that Raki passed through the city with a young girl. Following Miria's revelations about the Organization, Clare, Yuma and Cynthia leave Rabona together to find RakiClaymore manga chapter 82. *'Lautrec' The three warriors proceed west, over the Toulouse border into Lautrec. Here they reach the eastern-most town, Lacroa, where they spot a search party from the Organization. When a female "villager" Awakens, Clare and Cynthia engage the Awakened Being, while Yuma knocks out the three Claymores as well as the two Men-in-BlackClaymore manga chapter 83. The three defeat the Awakened Being, but give themselves away, as Rubel witnessed everything. They all meet privately with Rubel, and Cynthia realizes Rubel is a spy for the Organization's enemies. Clare soon deduces that Rubel is baiting them to rescue Rafaela and Renee, hoping they get killed in the process. Despite the three's misgivings, Clare decides to rescue the two Claymores, anywayClaymore manga chapter 85. 'Trouble in the West' *'Riful and Dauf' As Clare, Cynthia and Yuma approach Riful's Second Hideout, they stop to rest, but Dauf spots them and a fight ensues. As the Claymores try to flee, Dauf catches Yuma by the leg and Clare is forced to cut it off to free her. Cynthia then escapes with Yuma, as Clare uses the Windcutter to distract Dauf. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf to Riful's castleClaymore manga chapter 90. Inside the castle, Riful continues prodding Renee into Awakening the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Clare follows Dauf inside, which starts a second fight. The fight distracts Riful downstairs, allowing Renee to swallow her Yoki-suppressant pill and escape. Clare also escapes but returns to the castle and finds Rafaela-Luciela. While sensing its strange aura, Clare enters its consciousnessClaymore manga chapter 91. *'Rafaela's Dream World' Inside the entity's mind, Clare walks with "Jean" in a forest—repeating a scene from the aftermath of Mount Zakol. However, "Rafaela" soon emerges and Jean vanishes. Rafaela says that this world is constructed from Clare's memories, but warns if Clare dies in this world, her real body will die as well. Rafaela attacks. Clare "dies" in the first fight—but it was only a dream within a dream. Upon "waking up", a second fight begins. The Windcutter proves to be ineffective, and Clare releases her Yoki for the first time in years and unleashes the Quicksword, which cuts Rafaela to pieces. As Rafaela dies, her memories and emotions flood into Clare, so that Clare will "find what she must know."Claymore manga chapter 92. *'The Destroyer' Clare wakes up naked in a swirling mass of Yoki. She, along with her clothes and sword, emerges from the Awakened Luciela-Rafaela—"The Destroyer"—mushrooming into a sky-high, demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. Clare senses the battle between Riful and the Twins—Alicia and Beth. Surprised at Twins' progress, Clare realizes she should not have any memories of them - only Rafaela would have such knowledgeClaymore manga chapter 93. Clare wonders why Rafaela had given her her memories, but the Destroyer begins firing rods from a halo-like crown, and Clare warns the approaching Helen and Deneve as the Parasitic Rods morph into Yoma-like creatures. Clare says that the "real hell is just about to begin."Claymore manga chapter 94. *'Parasitic Rods' Cat-like "Yoma" then proceed attack the Claymores. Clare says they are lifeless automatons—nothing more than parasites needing a host to reproduce. She advises to chop them up as much as possible without getting hit by the rods. When the second barrage begins, Clare uses her Yoki sense to predict the trajectories of the rods, keeping everyone out of harm's way. But Priscilla's sudden approach distracts Clare. *'Priscilla' Clare releases as much Yoki as she can and attacks, but Priscilla eludes her sword strikes and retaliates with damaging blows. Despite Helen's pleading about Raki, Clare apologizes and says that her only reason for living is to kill Priscilla. She tries to Awaken with all four limbs, but she suddenly reverts back. She flashbacks to her fight with Rigardo, which served as a replica during her fight with Priscilla. In the flashback, Clare realized later that Rigardo's body size, speed, and method of attack are repeated by Priscilla. She claims that even though a Claymore might possess average strength, this does not limit her abilities as a warrior. This she also reinforced from that day when Sophia and Noel both attacked Priscilla: only the lightning fast Noel managed to cut off her arm before the two died. Clare mentions that great strength is not needed to defeat Priscilla, as long as one has the speed and skills to outmatch her. It is revealed that, in the North, she had trained on those two main assets, which further increased her abilities when Awakened. Clare had planned to use this knowledge against Priscilla, but no matter how many times she tries, she cannot Awaken. When this happens, Deneve suspects Jean's death placed a wedge inside Clare's mind. Though, in a twist, it is Clare herself who had developed the wedge, but she does not realize it. Priscilla soon defeats Clare easily, but before she can kill her, another rod barrage flies towards her and she is attacked by Dauf. In the chaos, Deneve and Helen snatch Clare and escape. They carry Clare toward the Destroyer's direction, but Priscilla, after killing Dauf, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys its body, which turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges and spreads over the entire forest, sucking the life out of everything it touches. Amidst the Destroyer's second Awakening, Clare's lower torso is assimilated by the Destroyer and her upper torso drops from Helen's grip. The Destroyer then lifts the remainder of Clare's body and assimilates her. Shortly thereafter, Priscilla appears and Deneve and Helen begin fighting her. Clare's will takes control of the Yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, finally contracting into a shapeless cocoon.Claymore manga chapter 104Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare's final words were that she had to stop the rampage of the large Yoki mass and it was the final duty left for her. *'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts bring the deformed cocoon to the outskirts of Rabona in the aftermath. Following the battle in Rabona, Galatea examines it and confirms the presence of Clare and Priscilla. She also warns that releasing Clare from the deformed, shapeless cocoon would likely free Priscilla as well. *'Release from the Cocoon' After the Claymore Rebellion and the Fall of the Organization, the Seven Ghosts, with Raki in tow, return to Rabona with the intention to release Clare from the mass before Cassandra arrives, so as to avoid the worst case scenario where Priscilla would merge with Cassandra upon breaking the former free. Upon Raki's advice, the group uses the Organization's ships and they successfully arrive before the Abyssal One. Afterwards, the Ghosts, along with Galatea and Raki, assemble before the cocoon. Galatea informs them that she can no longer discern Clare's Yoki from the swirling pool within the mass. Raki steps forward and speaks to the mass, inciting a reaction. Several tentacles puncture him and Galatea calls for assistance, but he explains that the mass was simply trying to recognize him. Eventually, Clare emerges from the cocoon. The other warriors run forward, as Clare's stigma was in its untreated form. Deneve asks Raki to hold the skin together as the warriors sew the wound shut, explaining the origin of the stigma while doing so. Clare wakes, tearing up as she recognizes a crying Raki, and the two embrace, finally reunited after seven years.Claymore Manga Scene 129 *'Reunion' After she finishes putting on her uniform, Clare reveals to the group the identity of "the one who surpasses the Abyssal Ones", Priscilla. She narrates to them her childhood with Teresa and the fact that she took in the latter's flesh and blood en route to becoming a Claymore, thus making her quarter-Yoma, instead of half-Yoma like all other warriors. After her narration, Clare receives her sword from Miria, and the Seven Ghosts cross swords as they embark on their last mission.Claymore Manga Scene 130 *'The Skirmish in Rabona' The warriors, then, engage two Awakened Beings whom Priscilla sent crashing into Rabona's spires. Clare and Miria take on the Awakened Being with multiple bodies, who arises from a mass of tentacles, while the rest of the warriors and human soldiers fight the one with very high regenerative capacity. With aid from Tabitha, Clare and Miria easily dispatch their target, who has abilities similar to Agatha. At this point, Clare realizes that she has gained Rafaela's fighting technique. The other warriors finish their own fight soon after. After the battle with the Awakened Beings, she briefly goes to Raki, expressing worry when the latter is approached by Chronos and Lars. After noting that he is safe, she and the rest of the group set forth to intercept Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 132 'The Last Battle' *'The Last of the Revived Abyssal Ones' Clare, Miria, Helen and Deneve engage Cassandra in the forests of Toulouse. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma work from the back, attempting to synchronize with Cassandra while the Abyssal One was distracted in order to find something that would loosen Priscilla's hold on her mind. During the battle, Clare demonstrates the true offensive capacity of her Quicksword, easily cutting multiple head-tipped tentacles into pieces and even managing to tear at Cassandra's left upper arm and the base's left breast as she goes for the main body. Helen marvels at the power of Clare's Quicksword and Clare estimates that she may have reached the power level of Irene's own Quicksword. However, despite the damage, Cassandra moves along, seemingly unaffected. Dae, who has been observing from afar, says that such damage was nothing to an Abyssal One and probably thought of the Claymores as annoying flies. With things looking bleak, Octavia and the rest of the remaining high-ranking Awakened Beings, save for Chronos and Lars, appear behind the group with the seeming intent of allying themselves with the Seven Ghosts to take down Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 133 *'The Hateful Enemy' Clare watches on as the Awakened Beings seemingly dominate over Cassandra, amazed at their power. However, when Priscilla finally triumphs over the Destroyer mass, Clare is distracted from the fight. She is the first to realize that Priscilla has triumphed, but she also senses that Cassandra's sense of self is not returning. Cassandra makes a devastating attack on the Awakened Beings, and in the confusion, Clare sees the human-looking part of the Abyssal One transforming into the likeness of Priscilla.Claymore Manga Scene 136 In response to the second appearance of Priscilla, Clare begins to release her Yoki. However, she relents when Miria tells her to stand down. When Chronos, Lars, and Octavia begin another assault, Clare rushes the Abyssal One alongside Miria. Using the opening provided by the others' immobilization of Cassandra, Clare destroys the Priscilla-likeness with her Quick-Sword'.'''Claymore Manga Scene 136 *'The Battle of Rabona''' During Europa's attack on Rabona, Clare senses Miata's Awakening, but she does not join in the battle herself. She continues to fight Cassandra with the Ghosts and the remaining Awakened Beings, but they do not make much impact. *'Versus Priscilla' When Cassandra begins to fight back in earnest, killing Lars, it is Clare who realizes that Cassandra was merely evading and countering the whole time, not treating any of them as enemies that need to be defeated.Claymore Manga Scene 143 A short time later, and due to her own advice, she reunites with the other Ghosts in an attempt to pit Cassandra against Priscilla. However, she senses that Priscilla's movements have slowed, and that they are also not in the fighting styles of an Abyssal One, an Awakened Being, or a warrior. Clare surmises that Priscilla is fighting a normal human opponent, but she does not know the opponent is actually Raki. When Raki is cut down, Clare is enraged and engages Priscilla until the others arrive.Claymore Manga Chapter 144 The Ghosts begin to fight Priscilla, but Clare momentarily retreats in order to bandage Raki's wounds. After telling him to not die, she then re-enters the battle and attacks Priscilla repeatedly with the Quick-Sword. Unfortunately, former No. 2 effortlessly evades and blocks the technique, so Clare resorts to Rafaela's fighting style instead but is still unsuccessful. She resumes using the Quick-Sword when the other Ghosts move in, though Priscilla is still able to see through the move. It is only after Miria uses her Awakened Phantom in conjunction with Clare's Quick-Sword that Priscilla is hit, but no real damage is done.Claymore Manga Chapter 145 Frustrated by her inability to harm her enemy, Clare stops fighting and the other warriors have to take over for her. She is, consequently, shocked when Priscilla claims that the younger warrior is the first to give up. Before Clare can retort, however, Deneve stops her and explains that while Clare is strong, she has now seen the true strength of Priscilla and realizes the vast difference between their skill levels. In addition, she has now realized the value of the friendships she has forged with the other warriors. Because of these realizations, Clare now possesses, for the first time, both a will to live and a fear of death. However, Deneve tells her that a true warrior fights despite knowing all of that.Claymore Manga Chapter 145 After musing to herself that, perhaps, she wanted to do things over from the past, Clare rejoins the fight. Using the Quick-Sword at full power, she manages to land some glancing blows on a partially-Awakened Priscilla. Clare then begins to reminisce on how she always believed that she fought by herself. Despite having friends and comrades, she possessed an overwhelming desire to finish the score on her own, even if it meant ultimately Awakening. She still has not forgiven her past inability to overcome her fear of Priscilla and her despair over Teresa's death. Clare's desire since becoming a warrior has been to redeem herself by going after her enemy with all her might instead of giving in to fear, even if she was killed and did not achieve victory.Claymore Manga Chapter 146 After receiving reassuring glances from the other Ghosts in the present, Clare determines that she has become weak. She no longer wants to abandon or lose either her friends or Raki, and she now fears those with overwhelming power. In the course of making friends and living together with them, she no longer has the strength that came from wishing to cast everything else aside. On the other hand, Clare thinks that the strength she has gained from her bonds now overpowers her cowardice, and she summarily cuts off Priscilla's right arm with the Quick-Sword.Claymore Manga Chapter 147Taking advantage of Priscilla's shock, Clare releases a Quick-Sword at full power, and despite Priscilla's attempt to retaliate, Clare's strike is faster, and she cuts the former No. 2 into pieces.Claymore Manga Chapter 148 Raki collapses from exhaustion in the ensuing calm, and Clare rushes to him. After a dying Tabitha says that Priscilla is still alive, Clare then realizes that Cassandra is missing from the battlefield. Telling Raki to stay behind, she picks up her sword and follows Priscilla's faint Yoki. Unfotunately, using the Quick-Sword so many times has left her exhausted, and she can barely carry her claymore. Clare then notices a trail of pieces of Cassandra's flesh and follows it into the forest. As the carnage increases, Clare berates herself for not realizing that the Abyssal One would return to the woods to be consumed by Priscilla.Claymore Manga Chapter 148 A newly formed Priscilla attacks Clare as the warrior watches on, and Clare loses her left arm and a portion of her side. The Awakened Being then appears as an amalgamation of her Awakened form and Cassandra's, and Clare deduces that she has completely assimilated the resurrected Abyssal One. Following Priscilla's assimilation of Octavia, Helen throws Clare her missing arm to be reattached. Cynthia begins healing the arm almost immediately, but she senses that the younger warrior's Yoki is all but spent. Although Clare protests, Cynthia tells her to take Raki and retreat, for Clare has done all she can with her strength and the other warriors must stop relying on her and Miria to win their battles. However, angered at being left behind, Clare claims she isn't done yet and begins walking towards the fight.Claymore Manga Chapter 149 Entering the fight again, Clare unleashes her Quicksword on Cassandra's assimilated heads. The strain of the technique is too great, though, and she tries using the Windcutter instead, but her strength rapidly reaches its limits. Raki appears in order to block an incoming strike, Clare tells him to run. When Raki refuses, saying he would willingly die protecting her, Clare is touched. Then, the assimilated Octavia approaches and attacks, and though the former No. 47 is able to block at the last second, her left arm has not finished healing and is nearly taken off.Claymore Manga Chapter 149 More of Cassandra's heads approach Raki, and Clare, rapidly exhausting herself, rushes to defend him. Out of desperation, she releases her Yoki and attempts to Awaken, pleading for it to work. Suddenly, she remembers Rafaela's words about making a huge mistake and pauses, and this allows a Cassandra-head to try and attack her. Once again surrounded, she barely defends herself from Cassandra and Octavia. But in the middle of fighting, she realizes that Rafaela was trying to tell her that the one trying to Awaken was not, in fact, Clare herself. Whenever Clare took on her Awakened form, there was someone else always supporting her, and not noticing this person was Clare's great mistake. Clare then understands Rafaela and Luciela's successes and failures, takes them all "at her core," and carries on the duty that Rafaela entrusted to her. In an instant, in Clare's place, the form of Teresa of the Faint Smile suddenly appears.Claymore Manga Chapter 149 *'Teresa's Return' The warriors in Rabona all pause as they sense Teresa's Yoki, which Galatea described as something akin to an immense wave of tranquility washing over them. However, she eventually comments that "immense" and "tranquil" were insufficient to describe the foreign Yoki, and that no warrior has ever possessed such an aura. Teresa, in Clare's body, chats with Raki briefly, the former initially expressing her disgruntlement at the thought of such a man claiming Clare's chastity. She eventually admits, however, that Clare had done well in choosing Raki as a companion. Within the shared body's mind, Clare reverts to her child form, embracing Teresa as she cries. Teresa tenderly comments that the girl hasn't changed at all is still a crybaby. As the revived No. 1 converses with Clare within her mind, Cassandra's heads attack, taking advantage of the fact that Teresa's eyes were closed. Teresa slams the two tentacle heads with her bare hands, much to the Claymores' awe. Teresa comments that her enemy was too noisy and she couldn't hear Clare's voice. Then, Priscilla sees Teresa's visage and mumbles in disbelief. Teresa confidently declares she intends to finish her battle with Priscilla and turn the monster into dust.Claymore Manga Scene 150 On the inside of her mind, Clare proceeds to tell Teresa about her comrades, regaling the latter about her meetings with Helen and Deneve and how they've become close. When Teresa mentions Jean, Clare is saddened and remembers Jean's promise and ultimate sacrifice to save her life. She also remembers the deaths of Elena, Flora, Ophelia, and Rafaela, and remarks that if she had met the latter two at different times, she probably would have become friends with them. Clare tries to protest when Teresa summarily calls her strong, but is pleasantly surprised when Teresa explains that the former No. 47's ability to trust and fight alongside her comrades has become her strength. This revelation reverts Clare back into a warrior, and Teresa then requests that they fight together, using Clare's strength from her life experiences.Claymore Manga Chapter 151 'Relationships' 'Raki' *From the very beginning, Raki is unafraid of Clare, despite her aloof manner. She finally gives her name after he thanks her for saving him from a Yoma. When she finds him unconscious in the desert, she takes him to Egon and puts him in an inn. After Raki admits he was banished from Doga, she allows him to follow her as her cook. Clare becomes attached to Raki as they travel together. After Gonal, she and Raki have to separate. She kisses him and vows to survive. She keeps searching for him during the seven year time-skip. She cares very deeply for him, presumably because he reminded Clare of her younger days when she was saved by Teresa. 'Teresa' *Teresa rescues Clare from a Yoma which was pretending to be her parent. A mute Clare tries bonding with Teresa, only to be rebuffed. While following Teresa in the wilderness, Clare regains her voice and reveals seeing the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare suffers and only wants to comfort Teresa. Teresa and Clare become each other's everything. Teresa finally found someone that understands her loneliness and pain and accepted and loved her for who she was, and Clare becomes the reason Teresa still wanted to live. Clare later on reveals that Teresa means the world to her and avenging Teresa becomes Clare's sole purpose in the world. Not caring what will happen to her afterward, not even Raki. They live happily together for a short time. Clare loves Teresa so much that she insists on sleeping with Teresa. The moment Teresa is killed, Clare hates herself for being so afraid. Teresa's death inspires Clare to use the Organization as a venue for revenge. She insists that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her, so that Teresa will live on in Clare. This was proven true when Teresa emerged from within Clare's being to face Priscilla once more. 'Irene' *After confusing Clare for Teresa during Clare's battle with Ophelia, Irene takes Clare to her secluded cabin in the mountains to recover from her wounds. The two women reminiscence about Teresa and on how her travels with Clare together decayed her "warrior heart". Irene asks if the latter is "inside" Clare, which she answers yes. After short consideration and seeing Clare's passion to take Priscilla's head, Irene teaches Clare the "Quick/Flash sword". Irene also gives Clare her remaining arm to allow her to use the technique more proficiently, since Clare is only a quarter-Yoma and does not possess the basic strength of a full half-Yoma. Irene also reminds Clare to live, for she "is the only proof that Teresa ever existed". 'Priscilla' *Clare hates Priscilla —Teresa's killer— making Priscilla's death Clare's life mission. To kill Priscilla, Clare is ready to abandon friends and her own humanity. That is also for her becoming an Offensive type warrior. 'Rubel' *Despite Rubel's presence from the start of Clare's time at the Organization, their relationship is a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare. At Lacroa he explains all, which angers Clare even more. Except for Irene, Rubel understands Clare's motivations better than anyone. His understanding is cerebral, however. Irene, from an emotional level, perhaps understands Clare the best. 'Elena' *Clare's only friend in Claymore school. During their painful transformation, they could only sleep by embracing each other. Later as Claymores, Elena gives Clare her Black Card. She later slays Elena on Mount Shire. 'Miria' *Clare respects Miria for her strength and willingness to fight for everyone's survival. But despite their later friendship, Miria's first impression of Clare at Toriro (and later in Pieta) convinces Miria that Clare is incorrigibly reckless and, thus, impossible to fully control. Even after the Seven Year Time-Skip, Miria always has someone "baby-sitting" Clare, but it is more about keeping tabs on her since Clare was prone to disappearing for days at a time in her search for Raki in the North. Nevertheless, Miria admires and respects Clare's determination and strength of will enough to risk traveling back South again. Eventually, Teresa of the Faint Smile reveals that Clare has come to think of Miria as a close friend, comrade, and even sister.Claymore Manga Scene 152 'Deneve and Helen' *Clare is initially hostile to them, especially Helen, when taunted for her low rank. She drew her sword against Helen when she teased her about Raki. Deneve is generally less hostile. But in the Paburo Mountains, Clare willingly rushes into battle to help Deneve and Helen. After the Being is killed, the four Claymore become friends, promising to survive and meet again. They later do in the Northern Campaign, and they aid each other in the battles against Rigaldo and Isley's army of Awakened Beings. Their bond only strengthens during their training in the North, and they act as true comrades to each other when they return South to find Raki and overthrow the Organization. Later, the revived Teresa says that while Helen should watch her mouth a bit more, Clare seems to really like her and also greatly values Deneve's quiet manner and words of wisdom.Claymore Manga Scene 152 'Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma' *While Clare does not seem to have much interaction with the last three Ghosts, she works well with them and it is made clear that she respects them. Teresa says that Clare feels much familiarity with Yuma because of their low rankings in the Organization, and that Clare is a bit envious of Cynthia, who remained kind and cheerful even after becoming a warrior.Claymore Manga Scene 152 'Ophelia' *Clare joins with Ophelia to form a two-man Awakened Being hunting party at Gonal. Miria previously warned Clare about Ophelia, who hints at killing humans and Claymores alike and getting away with it. Ophelia attacks Clare upon scenting Clare's half-Awakened side, cutting off her legs in a bizarre game to see if Clare can reattach them as Ophelia slowly kills Raki. Later, when Ophelia recognizes her Awakened form, she lets Clare euthanize her, playing a game in reverse—this time to lose, not win. Even though Ophelia causes great trouble for Clare, she doesn't seem to harbor any grudge against Ophelia, stating later in the manga that she carries Ophelia's soul and hope, specifically for hunting and killing Priscilla. 'Galatea' *Galatea impresses Clare with her strength and her Yoki Manipulation when fighting Dauf so much that Clare later tries to copy it. But the relationship is ambivalent, as Galatea's true business is to bring Clare back to the Organization. The three Claymore are forced to fight together, but after Dauf's defeat comes the moment of truth, when Galatea gives Clare an ultimatum: return willingly or else. Jean decides the issue when she supports Clare, Galatea decides to retreat. When they met again after seven years, Clare greets Galatea and is pleased when Galatea recognizes her. 'Jean' *Clare is in awe of Jean's enormous willpower, for she is able to retain her mind even with her body Awakened. This inspires Clare to improve her Quicksword. She fights alongside Jean without complaint but is irritated by the No.9 warrior following her after the encounter with Riful. Jean eventually fulfills her life-debt by preventing Clare from Awakening herself, and she then dies happily. Much later, Jean's death is theorized by Deneve to be the reason why Clare subconsciously prevents herself from fully Awakening. 'Gallery' Anime 0258963.jpg 330211.jpg|Clare using Acute Yoki Sensing on an Awakened Being Clare Read's Yoki.jpg|Clare's head Shot Clare at meeting.jpg|Clare being told the "lowest and weakest" warrior in the 47 provinces. Clare confront with Yoma.jpg|Clare beheading the Yoma disguised as a Claymore. Clay-06-06.jpg|Teresa and Clare. Claymore 01.jpg|Resting on the border of Doga. Claymore claire awakened.jpg|Clare's Body half Awakened (Anime). Snapshot20070720040205.jpg|Galatea stopping Clare from Yoki release. clareartwork.jpg|Clare Anime Artwork 347px-3-month_Timeskip.jpg|Clare male disguise Manga 2.png|Helen showing "Clare in the deformed cocoon" outside of Rabona to Galatea. Clare2.jpg|Clare emerging from the mass Clare Partial Awakened.jpg|Partially Awakened Clare fighting Rigardo (Manga) Clare and Miria vs AB.jpg|Clare and Miria finish off an awakened being Clare organization rating.jpg|Clare Organization Rating Clare vs Cassandra.jpg|Clare using the Quicksword against Cassandra Clarerank.png|Clare Organization Symbol Claymore-699830.jpg|Clare waking up in the Yoki Mass of the Destroyer Ghost Clare.png|Clare 7 years after the Northern Campaign. Ghosts and ABs vs Cassandra.jpg|Octavia and her posse arriving to support the Ghosts Seven Ghosts 3.jpg|The Seven Ghosts cross swords Show.jpg|Clare in rage with Priscilla. Trainee Clare.jpg|Trainee Clare TeresaandClare.jpg|Clare reunited with Teresa within her mind 'Behind the Scenes' * Clare's voice actor is Houko Kuwashima and her English voice actor is Stephanie Young. * Clare's song on Claymore Intimate Persona is "Kioku," meaning "Memory." * Clare is ranked No. 47 within the Organization. Her ranking refers to the 47th prefecture, Okinawa prefecture, where Norihiro Yagi, the author of Claymore, was born. 'Anime and Manga differences' * In the manga, Flora and Clare battle to compare their sword techniques, but in the anime, Jean interferes before their contest begins. Although Clare did mention the name of her technique, but she did not reveal Irene's name like she did in anime. * In the anime, Clare fights Priscilla in the ending episodes. Jean dies afterwards in an attempt to save her from awakening. She then deserts the Organization with Raki. However in manga, Clare did not meet Raki until seven years later. Despite the similarities in anime, the fight with Priscilla did not happen and instead Clare awakened in the fight with Rigardo. * In the manga, she asks for Rubel to give her Teresa's flesh and blood in front of an audience in the town Teresa and Clare were staying in. However in the anime, she catches Rubel in town and Rubel takes her to a place where she demands for Teresa's flesh and blood to be put in her. 'References' de:Clarees:Clareru:Clareit:Claire Category:Claymore Category:Half -Awakened Being Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Deserter Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Clare's generation Category:Alive